


the beating of our hearts is the only sound

by summerdayghost



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Coming here wasn’t a great idea, but Allison needed it.





	the beating of our hearts is the only sound

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of heartbeats. This is more than 100 words.
> 
> The title is taken from the song I Think We’re Alone Now, originally by Tommy James and the Shondells by most famously done by Tiffany.

Allison would be in a lot of trouble if she was caught. They weren’t allowed to leave their rooms in the dead of night. They especially weren’t allowed to leave their rooms in the dead of night to crawl into each other’s beds.

She resented her father’s rules more than she did the first time around. The long term results made them all the more bitter no matter how determined they were that things would be different.

Vanya was only pretending to be asleep. Her breathing was all wrong for slumber. She was gripping Allison far too tightly for her to be anything but awake.

Coming here wasn’t a great idea, but she needed it. Allison’s mind would race with thoughts of her daughter and every mistake she had ever made and things that would be categorized as nightmares if she were unconscious every time she tried to sleep in her own bed. Some fucked up part of her hoped that Vanya needed her to be here just as badly.

When the morning came she would have to be careful to sneak back into her room real early. Even then there was still a chance she would be busted. She just couldn’t sleep anymore unless her head was on Vanya’s chest listening to her heartbeat. Yes, it had nearly been the end of them all, but it was something Allison loved and could depend on.

The same could be said about Vanya herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
